


Interstellar (Andi Mack One Shot)

by thirteen_beaches



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Area 51 fic, Cyrus and Andi are stupid kids, Cyrus and Andi are the dumb kids who raid area 51, F/F, Fluff and Angst, M/M, T. J. Kippen & Amber Are Siblings, TJ and Amber are aliens, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteen_beaches/pseuds/thirteen_beaches
Summary: And Andi Mack Area 51 one shot ft Tyrus and Ambi





	Interstellar (Andi Mack One Shot)

“This is by far the worst idea we have ever had,” Andi mumbled, and Cyrus shushed her as he crouched behind the rock he was hiding behind.

“I didn’t force you to come,” he whispered back, as Andi peeked over the rock, holding the binoculars up to her face as she peered through them, huffing slightly.

“You asked me to come!”

“No I didn’t. In fact, I specifically told you not to come and you said, “You can’t tell me what to do!” and forced Bex to buy you a ticket here.”

“Details, details,” Andi said, waving him off as she sat back down, the hot sun shining harshly on her face, the heat scorching even when she tried to hide her face with her hands. “Anyway, the guards seem to be chatting right now, and according to the plan Blondie at the Research centre told us, they’ll be going on break soon. That’s when we blow the whistle.”

“And that’s when we charge,” Cyrus muttered, and Andi and he looked at each other, immediately snorting at the utter ridiculousness of their situation. But the people who were with them turned around, immediately harshly shushing them, before turning back ahead.

“Of all the places we would go to hang out, the Area 51 raid is the last place I expected us to be,” Cyrus whispered to Andi after the group had forgotten about them. Andi smiled, resting her head against Cyrus’.

“I know, but we’re together so this is gonna be fun,” she whispered back, and Cyrus giggled softly, before tightening his grip on his NERF gun. Seeing that almost made Andi lose her shit, until she realised she too was only holding a water gun. _Damn Bex and her no sharp knives policy._

Suddenly, there was some mutterings across the group, and Andi peeked over the rock, peering through her binoculars, excitedly tapping Cyrus on the shoulder.

“What? I’m trying to vibe to ‘E.T.’ by Katy Perry here,” Cyrus whined, but Andi pulled him up by the collar, pushing the binoculars in front of his eyes. He looked through and started laughing, looking over at Andi, who had the whistle in her mouth.

“Let’s go free some aliens.”

*

The raid was nothing short of absolutely ridiculous, yet it was the most exhilarating experience of Cyrus and Andi’s lives. They decided to forego the people who were Naruto running in, just to spare themselves some dignity, but they ran in, Cyrus just gripping his NERF gun and Andi shooting water at every guard she saw just as a reflex. Both were fully prepared to be gunned down, like so many of the people who were running in with them, but somehow, by some miracle, they managed to manoeuvre through the guards and make their way past the fence, the bullets practically whizzing past their ears as they kept their heads down and they just ran ahead. Cyrus had been slightly worried about the possibility of landmines, but those luckily just proved to be rumours, the ground fairly solid when they ran into the compound.

“Buffy is gonna be so mad she missed this!” Andi yelled into Cyrus’ ear as they ran in, and Cyrus laughed, turning to smile at Andi but not slowing down, knowing that they were in what was really a life-and-death situation. But they had managed to do it, following the first wave of raiders who had managed to open the doors to the compound.

They were in Area 51.

Cyrus looked over at Andi, coming to a stop, panting. No matter the adrenaline, he was not at all used to running. He was hunched over, resting his hands on his knees, and he brought up one to shove Andi in the shoulder, who had also stopped to take a breath. They both looked at each other and immediately burst out laughing, Andi falling to the floor and rolling around, grabbing her stomach. Cyrus wiped away tears from laughing so hard, his face red as he tried to catch his breath, clutching his stomach.

“I cannot believe we are still alive right now,” Andi said breathlessly, trying to catch her breath after laughing her heart out.

“I cannot believe we were just in a shootout with the US Government forces,” Cyrus added, causing the two to laugh even more. They looked around to see more and more people run into the compound and collapse to the floor in laughter, exhaustion, panic or a cocktail combination of all three that made up a muddled and confused air of ecstasy.

That is until the sounds of bullets shot through the air, cutting that cocktail into shards.

It didn’t truly hit them that they had to run, until Cyrus let out a sharp cry, crumpling to the ground, his right knee buckling as his hand immediately went to grab it.

“Cyrus! What happened?” Andi yelled, leaning down, but she looked up to see armed guards running into the compound, machine guns in hand, aiming right in their direction.

“You should go,” Cyrus wheezed out, wincing as he pressed his leg. But Andi shook her head, turning around and picking up Cyrus in a piggyback.

“Not without you,” she muttered, before lifting Cyrus and running as fast as she could down the corridors, going deeper and deeper down into base, the corridors growing much longer and darker, more dimly lit. Less like a hospital and more like a containment facility.

Andi was beginning to grow tired, her vision dimming, not just because of the lack of light, but because of the combined exhaustion of having waited and run kilometres in the sun, and having to carry Cyrus to relative safety. But soon enough she was dragging her fet along the ground, and she was hunched forward, her breathing heavy and laboured.

“Andi, you should put me down, you’re gonna fall down,” Cyrus said, and Andi just nodded, setting him down, hearing a loud hiss from when Cyrus put weight on his injured foot.

“How bad is it?” Andi asked breathlessly, wrapping an arm around Cyrus to offer support without collapsing. Cyrus gladly accepted, dragging himself along the ground as the two of them dragged themselves down the corridor. They had managed to lose the guards, but they had also managed to lose everyone else who had run into the compound with them.

“What do you think happened to the others?” Cyrus asked, looking over at Andi who just shrugged.

“Maybe they didn’t make it past the,” she mumbled, unable to finish because she just couldn’t stomach that fact. Cyrus too gulped nervously, not wanting to think about how what had seemed like a silly, stupid daydream to them just minutes ago was also a dangerous and casualty-filled nightmare with a real life body count. And that wasn’t a fact they were really ready to truly comprehend.

“I guess we will have one hell of a report of our summer vacations when school starts huh?” Cyrus said, making Andi snort, shoving Cyrus. Unfortunately, that caused him to lose his balance, causing the two of them to tumble into a hysterically laughing heap on the ground, as they laughed out loud, forgetting the real possibility of guards coming in to find them.

“Why are we laughing so much?!” Andi wheezed, causing Cyrus to giggle more.

“We are dehydrated, hungry, and generally high on adrenaline from whatever the heck just happened,” Cyrus reasoned out amidst laughter. “Also you’re close to passing out from exhaustion and I am close to passing out from blood loss.”

“Oh yeah,” Andi said weakly, lying down on the ground much to Cyrus’ dismay. “That makes sense.” And with that, she lay down, her eyes closing as her head went limp.

“Wait, wait, Andi no I didn’t mean actually pass out!” Cyrus yelled, crawling over to her to shake her, but she was passed out cold, her breathing shallow.

The laughter seemed to evaporate almost immediately, cold dread condensing in his heart instead. Cyrus turned Andi over on her back, still desperately shaking her shoulders, his breath ragged, his vision too blurring around the edges. Wildly, Cyrus looked up, peering down the looming corridor that seemed 10 feet high and god knows how long. But Cyrus pushed himself onto his feet, ignoring the way he cried when he felt weight on the gunshot wound on his leg, instead focusing on trying to pick Andi up, grabbing her shoulders as he began to limp down the corridor, dragging her like an oversized rag doll beside him, looking around wildly as he tried to find someone, _anyone, _who could help him.

Cyrus looked around, and his eyes landed on a keypad next to a large metal door, and he almost leaped for joy, but soon the dread returned. _God knows what the hell was behind that door and the chance of it being help was also low. But could he really care with Andi unconscious and him close to following her in that place?_

Cyrus grabbed onto the door handle, cringing at the way the door rattled as he dragged himself up, but he didn’t pay much attention, instead devoting his attention to the floating numbers of the keypad before him. Cyrus gulped, trying to collect his racing thoughts enough to try and conceivably figure out how to break the keypad, allowing them to enter the room. He hunched over the keypad, ready to try and fail at guessing the combination when thankfully, the raiders came through, someone having hacked into the system. All around him, Cyrus heard a low rumbling sound, a large pulse running through the entire building, enough to shake him up. The keypad switched off, deactivating as he heard a loud metallic ‘clank’.

The door was open.

Cyrus let out a loud sigh of relief, tightening his grip on Andi’s waist as he pulled her into the room. Thankfully, she was coming to, but she was still barely awake, a clear lack of energy haunting her bones. Cyrus set her down on a bench which was facing a set of computers, and hunted around the room, looking for anything that she could eat to give her just enough energy to run back out. But at the same time, Cyrus took the opportunity to look around, seeing rows upon rows of computers and what appeared to be miniature ecosystems lined down the sides. But these were all now open, and Cyrus felt the hair on his hands rise, not knowing who or what could’ve been in them.

_Well, he and Andi had come searching for aliens. But they hadn’t **actually **thought they’d see any. _

Cyrus sighed, shaking his head slightly as he roamed around a bit more, trying to find something until his eyes landed on what appeared to be a set of granola bars.

“Yes!” Cyrus whispered, heading over to pick them up, but before he could move forward to get them, someone grabbed his elbow.

“I wouldn’t eat those if I were you,” a soft, almost robotic voice spoke and Cyrus turned around and screamed, his vision going black. The last thing he remembered was green eyes.

*

_Okay, Cyrus was not proud of screaming before passing out, but what could he do because a guard had caught them. Or that is what he thought. _

He winced at the light shining in his eyes, feeling someone’s hands running through his hair. _Probably Andi. Then they weren’t dead. _He peeled open his eyes, his vision still fuzzy as he came to, lifting his head off someone’s lap.

“Andi?” he whispered, and the fingers stopped running through his hair.

“Who’s Andi?” the person spoke, and Cyrus recognised the voice from who had spoken before he had fainted. Immediately, he bolted up, rubbing his eyes with his hands, narrowing his eyes as he focused on the person sitting in front of him.

At first glance, it just looked like another boy his age. But when he looked closer, he could see that they looked quite different. The person before him had sharp green eyes, a colour Cyrus hadn’t seen in any person he had ever met. Their eyes were also slightly larger than Cyrus’, taking up more space on the face. They also had a slightly blue-speckled face, and the light hitting their face had a silver shine. No matter what he tried, Cyrus couldn’t look away, enchanted and enraptured by the face before him. The person stared back at him, a small unsure smile on their face as thy stared back at Cyrus. Finally, Cyrus realised that they had asked him a question and he shook his head, tearing his eyes away.

“Uh, I, my friend who I came here with,” Cyrus mumbled, coughing lightly. The person before him tilted his head to the side, looking at him innocently. “I was looking for something for her to eat, cuz uh, she was passed out.”

“Oh! You mean the Terran there on the bench?” they asked, pointing back to the bench which was in the shadows. Cyrus furrowed his eyebrows, looking at them.

“T-Terran?”

“A resident of the planet Terra,” they said very plainly, and Cyrus’ eyes went wide.

“Oh! You mean human!” he exclaimed, and they laughed, their voice tinkly and very different than what Cyrus thought their laugh would be. It sounded like what Cyrus imagined stardust falling onto clouds would look like. Calming and enchanting.

“Um, I’m Cyrus,” Cyrus said, extending his hand forward. “I’m a Terran boy.”

“Oh, I’m TJ, a Lazaran boy then,” TJ replied, looking curiously at Cyrus’ hand before warily extending his hand to meet Cyrus’. As soon as their hands touched, Cyrus felt a shiver run down his spine, and looking up at TJ, he knew that the other boy had just experienced the same thing. They just sat there, hands joined, staring at each other, feelings mixing in their minds and hearts that confused and drew them in. But their moment was broken by a loud yell.

“Cyrus?” Andi yelled loudly, her voice much less weak than it was when Cyrus had pulled her into the room. He lifted his head, and Andi was shuffling toward him, but she wasn’t alone.

There was a girl with her, supporting her as she walked. As Cyrus looked closer, he noticed that she too, looked like TJ. But honestly, he didn’t know whether he could trust his eyes, so Cyrus looked around and he grabbed his NERF gun, causing TJ to flinch away slightly.

“It, it’s okay,” he whispered, placing a hand on the gun. “She’s my sister. She’s not gonna hurt you or your friend.”

Cyrus let out a sigh, putting down the gun, but not before gesturing to it. “It’s literally plastic, it couldn’t hurt a fly.”

“What?” he asked, confused at what Cyrus was saying.

“A fly? Insects? Annoying motherfuckers?”

That made Andi snort loudly, falling to the ground laughing, pulling TJ’s sister down with her into a heap. Cyrus also started laughing, clutching his stomach as he rolled around on the ground. Soon enough, TJ also joined in, the four of them just laughing hysterically.

Wiping a tear, Cyrus used the table nearby to try and lift himself off the ground, but TJ smiled, grabbing his hands delicately as he pulled Cyrus up. “I got you, it’s okay,” he said softly, and _God he was falling for that voice and that smile and this is so weird,_ Cyrus thought to himself as he smiled back at TJ, wrapping an arm around TJ’s waist. They waddled over to Andi and her new friend, who were in the exact same position as he and TJ. And if he were to judge by Andi’s expression as she looked at TJ’s sister, he knew she was feeling the same way he was.

*

“So, how are we planning on doing this?” Cyrus hissed, and Andi turned around, loudly shushing him as she peered around the door. TJ’s sister, whose name Cyrus learned was Amber, looked between the two of them nervously, then looking over at her brother.

“Are you sure its good?” she asked, pointing around the corner, and TJ reached over, grabbing her hand and spoke to her in a language that neither Andi nor Cyrus seemed to understand, probably Lazaran, but they got the gist of TJ comforting Amber, that it was okay, that them running away from the captivity of the compound was good. Eventually she nodded slowly, touching foreheads with TJ, but she still seemed unsure. Andi turned around to look at her, grabbing both her hands.

“It’ll be okay, I’ll protect you,” Andi said softly, squeezing her hands, and Amber smiled, reaching forward to tuck a strand of hair behind Andi’s ear, touching her forehead to Andi’s. When she pulled away, Andi had a dazed look on her face, all the bliss in the world discoverable in her eyes, and she drew a shaky breath, a stray tear escaping her eye as she turned back to peer around the corner.

“What was that?” Cyrus whispered, looking over at TJ, who was laughing softly at Amber.

“A forehead touch on Lazar is the gesture of love, of togetherness. Of bonding. You don’t do to someone you don’t trust and care for,” TJ whispered quietly, and Cyrus nodded, looking back between the two of them as TJ continued. “They bonded while she helped her wake up.”

“I must’ve been out for a while,” Cyrus remarked, and TJ smiled at him as Cyrus kept looking ahead.

Andi suddenly stood straight, turning back to look at Cyrus. “How’s your foot Cy?”

TJ and Amber looked at him curiously, as Cyrus lifted his trouser leg, wincing at the still prevalent pain. “Yup. Still shot. Still in pain.”

“Oh my god,” Amber exclaimed, crouching down to look at it. She reached forward to touch it, earning a loud hiss from Cyrus. “That looks bad. You walked on that?”

“Well, more like, ran,” Cyrus mumbled as TJ too leaned over, gasping as he caught sight of the wound.

“You shouldn’t run now,” TJ said worriedly, looking over at Cyrus. He stared back at him, trying to silently communicate that _he was fine, just grazed by, he could still run. _But TJ just reached forward, interlocking their fingers together (an action that made Cyrus want to collapse into a pile of mush), pleading with him silently.

“Why are you asking Andi?” Cyrus asked, looking away from TJ guiltily. Andi sighed, turning back to look at him.

“Cuz we’re gonna have to run back the way we came if we hope to get out,” she muttered, and Cyrus groaned, leaning against the doorframe. TJ looked at him worriedly, and Amber tapped Andi’s shoulder.

“Why is he groaning?” she asked, and Andi glared at him, her eyes still worried.

“Cuz he’s a drama queen.”

“Says the girl who fainted when I joked about her passing out!”

“Oh hush you baby.”

“You’re a baby.”

“Hi,” TJ said softly, pulling Cyrus lightly by the shoulder. “Please don’t fight.”

“Oh no, we aren’t fighting,” Cyrus said quickly, pointing between him and Andi. “We’re just teasing.”

“Teasing?” TJ asked innocently, tilting his head to the side. Amber just groaned, yelling back in their language, saying something that sounded like she was making fun of TJ, and he retorted, making faces and yelling back. It went on for a while, and Andi and Cyrus just looked at each other, trying to unsuccessfully stifle their laughter. But soon enough, TJ stopped talking, his eyes going wide.

“Ohhhh, this teasing,” he said, looking at Cyrus with a kid-like smile, making Cyrus laugh as he nodded, and before he could think, he leaned over and kissed TJ on the cheek.

As soon as he realised what he had done, Cyrus froze, eyes wide. “I, uh, Andi I’ll watch for guards right now,” he said quickly, pushing his way forward, Andi staring at him with a playful smirk. TJ just stared after him, his fingers tracing his cheek where Cyrus had kissed him. He turned over to Andi who came to stand next to him.

“What was that?” he whispered, and Andi smiled softly, looking at Cyrus.

“What we do here to show love, togetherness and bonding.”

*

The calmness of those moments was a real distant cry from the mad dash Andi, Cyrus, Amber and TJ were doing through the entire base, as they hurtled down the halls, pushing carts and shelves and personnel out of the way as they raced down the halls, Andi and Cyrus trying to recall the vague direction they had run in when they were running from the shootout. But luckily they were able to find their way to the exit. The bad news?

There were guards behind them too.

“Oh I am not getting shot too!” Andi yelled. “I can’t explain that to Bex!”

“How are you gonna explain Amber and TJ?” Cyrus yelled back.

Andi had a firm hold of Amber’s hand, dragging her along. Cyrus wasn’t holding TJ’s hand, how much ever he wanted to, but he kept looking back, making sure the boy kept up with him. Amber and TJ were wheezing and panting, running as fast as they could. But their feet were starting to give way.

“Cyrus!” TJ called out, as his knees buckled, crumpling to the ground. Cyrus turned around, ducking to avoid any fire, crouching to look at TJ.

“I, I’m too weak. You go, I’m making you slow,” TJ said softly, not meeting his eyes. But Cyrus just wrapped an arm around TJ’s waist, putting TJ’s arm around his shoulder, pulling him to his feet as he pulled him along.

“I’m not leaving you behind,” Cyrus said, catching up with Andi and Amber.

Eventually, after many close calls with bullets and a lot of tripping over rocks, the four of them finally managed to make it out of the perimeter of Area 51.

“We did it!” Andi yelled as soon as they crossed the fence, raising her and Amber’s hands in victory as she collapsed to the ground.

“Yes!!!” Cyrus soon followed, pulling TJ to sit on a rock. He hugged Andi tight, spinning her around.

“I can’t believe we actually did it!”

“We’re still alive!”

“We found people!”  
And then both simultaneously, “Buffy isn’t gonna believe this!”

The two of them laughed, hugging each other tight. Amber made her way over to TJ, placing a hand on his shoulder, a wide smile on her face.

“We’re free?” she asked quietly, and TJ nodded, getting up to hug his sister. ‘We’re free.”

Andi and Cyrus looked over at them, smiling softly and they glanced back at each other. Andi walked up to Amber, giving her the biggest hug.

“I can’t wait for you to meet Bex, my mom,” she said with a bright smile. “You’re gonna love her. And Buffy!”

“Can’t wait,” Amber said, biting her lip. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Andi’s nose, leaning back quickly. “Was that right to your customs?”

Andi just stared back at her, cheeks red and brain melted. “Uh, yes. Yes, very right. Um yeah.”

Cyrus shook his head laughing, looking back at TJ. “You’ll like it in Shadyside. If you wanna come with us, that is,” he added quickly, scratching the inside of his thumb. “You don’t have to.”

“Cyrus,” TJ said with a soft smile, taking his hand gently and interlocking their fingers. “I’d like to.”

Cyrus smiled brightly, but it softened as he saw TJ step closer and cup his cheek. Gulping nervously, TJ brought Cyrus’ forehead to touch his, closing his eyes.

And Cyrus just understood what it meant. He couldn’t explain the feeling. It wasn’t like a puzzle piece slotting into place. It wasn’t an earth shattering realisation. It was quiet. It was the feeling of a mug of hot chocolate pressed into your hand in the dead of winter. It was a hug from Buffy as he helped her out. It was Andi putting on a bracelet she had spent days making for him. It was him curling up with a book on a rainy day. It was him looking into TJ’s eyes for the first time.

A soft, gentle smile on his face as he leaned back, Cyrus looked up at TJ. He didn’t know what was going to happen after those moments. No one did. But he knew he would never forget TJ.

“Now I know what it means.”

**Author's Note:**

> this started out stupid why is this so long


End file.
